Yaoi: I'm God: A Quincest
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: This would explain that little God complex Ryuukin seems to have.


**Title:** I'm God Part 1

**Author:** Perverted Priestess 69

**Pairing:** Quincest (Ryuukin x Uryuu)

**Rated:** R

**Warnings:** Incest, Shotacon mentions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I make zilch off of Kubo Tite's work.

Uryuu sat at his desk deep into the night, looking into the night sky from his bedroom window. His body overwhelmed and sore from his latest physical activities. His mood was solemn and in some ways very still very alert and vibrant. And while he had this short time, to rest and recharge, he thought it would behoove him to do his journaling, now. Especially, since he'd be detained for the rest of the night. He pulled out the soft leather-bound book and opened it to it's next virgin page.

**11:35 pm, Sunday, June 19th**

Today's was Father's Day, and while Ryuukin and I don't get along, I do feel obligated to celebrate this one day with him. I'd plan for us to go do training early this morning followed by tea at high noon. My father was free until the evening where we met for dinner. The pleasantries held the whole day as they lead to the evenings crescendo. Which leads me here.

My father is a man I can't completely understand. And though this may prove to be something I shouldn't divulge, I feel to explain to some degree, the way my father and I love each other. This is not easy for me, but I am in love with my father. Here in my room lies my father with whom I've shared my body since my 12th birthday. He's nothing if not gentle to towards me and shows me great affection. So, therefor I am his, mind body and soul.

When he makes love to me, I feel our roots growing deep into one another. My father makes me feel strong even though, I know he disapproves of my activities and relationship with Kurosaki. He won't admit it, but he likes him more than he will ever let on. For me, it means a lot that he respects my decisions, now that I'm 17. When he holds me close. He says the craziest things to me, but every time we make love, he tells me this one particular thing.

"_Remember, Uryuu. I'm god and you are my greatest creation. I will love you, until the day, I die. So, until that day comes, worship me."_

He's said this to me all my life. I will probably say it to my children, under the tenderest terms and maybe in the same way. I will also tell my children that I love them for all eternity. Ryuukin, makes always admit things about him I don't want to, but when you love someone, you're willing to go there, for them. Ryuukin is no different. I hope to make him proud of me, with everything I do.

Just as Uryuu finished the last line, he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Uyruu, come back to bed. I'm not done with you, yet." Ryuukin informed, running his fingers through his sons hair. Uyruu follows him back to bed and with a playful pounce falls against his father onto the bed. Ryuukin catches him at the very last second and pulls him into his lap. Uyruu throws his arms around his neck, get close in the space.

"Say it to me. You know, I like hearing you say it, dad." Ryuukin couldn't do anything but raise a brow and smirk.

He kissed his son's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Remember, Uryuu." He beamed, in his father's lap. "I'm god and you are my greatest creation. I will love you, until the day, I die. So, until that day comes, worship me." He went on, rubbing over the star on his son's chest and then, over his nipples, in turns.

At that very moment Uryuu felt like he could die in his father's arms. "Dad, I love you, too! So very much" Moving in for a kiss. "I'll worship you forever."

"Good, you can show me how much, for the remainder of the night." He said, now rubbing Uryuu's inner thighs, seducing the heat out son. He rubbed and kissed him until every part was ready for more again. "I'm forever impressed with my good son."

He pulled his son further into bed with him, and began the long journey, of their night together. His father pulled their glasses off sitting them both on Uryuu's nightstand. Their night together would be eventful the whole night through, and Ryuukin was as ruthless a lover as he was a trainer. He never let up on his son, to the very end.

It was now, 7:55 am and as he gotten dressed, his body brandished bites, scratches and hickeys he'd wear for a week, from his cute little son. Sliding on his coat, he'd leaned over and gave Uryuu a kiss on his sleeping head. He made a faint sound whimper in his sleep but otherwise stayed out of it, and Ryuukin slipped quietly out the door.

Now, the god was satisfied, at what he'd truly made.

**A/N:** Ok, yesterday was Father's Day, and I swear this didn't come to me until about 2 am this morning but I thought, that it was befitting, the last of the Quincy's that this story should go down! Hope you all enjoyed it! Give me some feedback and let me know! =)


End file.
